The office
by Glasgow
Summary: Tête à tête sensuel entre Greg et Sherlock.


Voici un petit PWP écrit en quelques heures tandis que je me refaisais les épisodes de la saison 2 maintenant que j'ai mes dvd ;)

Et j'en profite pour régler mes comptes avec "Elementary", l'hérésie américaine XD

Bonne lecture!

ooOoo

Lestrade se frotta lentement les yeux en soupirant avant de reporter son regard fatigué sur l'écran de son ordinateur, désireux d'en finir au plus vite avec ce rapport d'enquête. A cette heure avancée de la soirée il ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'être au lit, dans son appartement, Sherlock pelotonné dans ses bras. Ce n'était même pas au sexe qu'il songeait, mais plutôt à la tendresse qu'il parvenait à trouver parfois auprès de son compagnon, quand celui-ci n'était pas trop avare en marque d'affection. Ces dernières semaines, du fait du travail de l'inspecteur, les deux hommes passaient bien peu de temps ensemble, ce que Sherlock ne se gênait pas pour lui reprocher. Le cadet avait mis longtemps pour être enfin à l'aise au sein de leur couple, à accepter d'être un homme à peu près normal lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais à présent il en était devenu possessif et exigeant. Comme dans tous les domaines, tomber dans l'excès lui était si facile. Mais Greg était néanmoins plutôt heureux de cette conduite, c'était une preuve d'amour après tout. Son manque de temps à pouvoir lui consacrer en ce moment ne l'en faisait que culpabiliser davantage.

En terminant enfin avec ce compte-rendu-ci, il hésita un instant mais se rappela que trop de rapports l'attendaient encore pour qu'il envisage seulement une pause. Voilà donc à quoi se résumait son travail, songea-t-il amèrement. Quelques investigations stimulantes, arrestations, interrogatoires… puis paperasse, paperasse er encore paperasse… Plus le temps passait et moins il parvenait à trouver son compte dans ce travail de bureau. Il en était même à envier Sherlock qui, même s'il n'avait pas de travail régulier, pouvait au moins se contenter de la partie intéressante du métier. Mais sa vie était ainsi faite, s'en plaindre ne servait pas à grand-chose sinon à le frustrer davantage.

Levant la tête avec curiosité en entendant deux petits coups frappés à sa porte, il sourit lorsque Holmes pénétra dans la pièce. En voilà une bonne surprise, songea-t-il avec malice. Le détective fit le tour du bureau et vint s'y appuyer, tout près de lui, promenant un regard intéressé sur les quelques rapports qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

« Un peu de travail en retard, justifia le policier.

- Oui, je m'en doutais. Tout ça est d'un tel ennui. Tu arrêtes des assassins, en tout cas quand tu y arrives, très bien, mais quelle idée ensuite de passer plus de temps en rapports divers dans lesquels tu ne fais que répéter toujours la même chose. Tes patrons n'ont pas encore compris que tu résoudrais plus d'affaires sans toute cette paperasse ?

- Mes supérieurs adorent la paperasse, un besoin comme un autre de se rassurer.

- Absurde ! Voilà pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu entrer dans la police. »

A cette réflexion, Lestrade ne put retenir un rire sonore. Sherlock policier ? Il n'aurait certainement pas fallu longtemps pour que l'un de ses collègues ne l'abatte sur place. Le jeune homme avait certainement compris ce qu'il avait en tête mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, qui eut tôt fait de rendre son sérieux à Greg.

« Tiens au fait, reprit l'aîné, aujourd'hui il m'est arrivé une drôle d'histoire. Rien d'urgent, je comptais t'en parler à notre prochaine rencontre, mais comme te voilà… Ce matin j'ai reçu un appel d'un membre de la police new-yorkaise qui voulait des recommandations sur ton compte avant de t'embaucher comme consultant.

- New-York ? Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas.

- Je sais bien, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. En fait après enquête, il se trouve qu'un Anglais qui vit sur place se soit fait passer pour toi afin de bosser avec la police. Et le plus dingue c'est que sa copine s'est fait passer pour Watson.

- Sa copine ?

- Joan Watson. En fait Gregson, le flic que j'ai eu au téléphone, ne te connaissait que de réputation. Et concernant John il ne connaissait que son initiale. J. Watson, Joan Watson… Il ne s'est pas méfié. Et s'il ne s'était pas lancé dans une petite vérification en m'appelant, il aurait mis sur ses affaires un civil sans la moindre légitimité. Tu imagines ? Les gens sont fous. Il m'a envoyé une photo, ce faux Sherlock a copié jusqu'à ton look et la Watson pousse le vice en portant des pulls en laine elle aussi.

- Oui, les gens sont fous. Et ce type aurait pu gâcher ma réputation par son manque de compétence, nota Holmes, horrifié. Merci à John et son blog…

- Bof, pas de bobo puisqu'ils l'ont démasqué. En plus il a eu le culot de contacter la police alors qu'il était en situation irrégulière. Ils vont vite le renvoyer à Londres. Je tâcherai de garder un œil sur lui, sait-on jamais.

- Des fois qu'il voudrait pousser le mimétisme en draguant un officier du Yard particulièrement sexy de ma connaissance, lança Sherlock d'un ton joueur.

- Aucun risque, pour ce que j'en ai vu ce n'est pas mon genre. N'est pas Sherlock qui veut. Et le monde a largement de quoi faire avec un seul énergumène de ton espèce.

- Remarque que John m'a déjà faite à plusieurs reprises », marmonna le détective, pensif.

Greg le considéra un instant en silence, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il trouvait toujours Sherlock particulièrement sexy lorsqu'il se posait ainsi des questions. C'était suffisamment rare de surcroît.

« Bien, si tu es venu pour le travail, je n'ai rien susceptible de te parler.

- Non, cette fois je suis venu pour une raison moins intéressée. »

Lestrade dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Comme s'il arrivait à Sherlock d'être désintéressé lorsqu'il venait ici. Davantage que pour mettre des criminels en prison, Sherlock agissait surtout pour le propre plaisir de Sherlock.

« Et donc ? interrogea l'aîné.

- Je suis venu parce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour.

- De faire l'amour ? Terriblement romantique comme entrée en matière tu noteras, ironisa Lestrade. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté d'un texto pour me demander de te rejoindre, comme d'habitude ?

- Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça tu ne m'as même pas répondu.

- Je n'avais pas le temps. Et comme tu n'as pas insisté j'en ai déduit que tu étais passé à autre chose. Ta visite ce soir m'a fait plaisir, rentre maintenant et je te rejoindrai au plus vite.

- Tu crois que je suis aussi stupide ? Tu dis ça pour te débarrasser de moi et je ne te reverrai pas de la nuit. Je comprends que tu puisses être occupé mais on ne s'est pas vu de la semaine en dehors de deux scènes de crime… Tu voulais que nous ayons une relation suivie, tu dois assumer à présent.

- Sherlock…

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour ! reprit le cadet du ton d'un gamin capricieux auquel il était exclu de refuser une faveur – Greg s'attendait presque à le voir taper du pied. Et ne dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie de ton côté, je te connais trop bien. »

Greg sourit en hochant la tête. Evidemment l'idée le séduisait tout à fait, il était simplement un peu désappointé que Sherlock y mette si peu les formes.

« Bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien qui ne puisse attendre à demain finalement. Rentrons. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien, je veux un peu de fantaisie. »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, quoi que Greg avait déjà compris ce qu'il avait en tête, il se pencha vers son compagnon et l'embrassa vivement.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, songea Greg. Ici même, dans ce bureau, il se faisait un devoir d'être discret concernant sa vie privée devant ses hommes. Ceux-ci se doutaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre leur parton et l'insupportable consultant, mais cela restait des rumeurs sans réels fondement et c'était très bien ainsi. Alors que si quelqu'un les surprenait dans une situation embarrassante… Bien sûr à cette heure-ci il y avait fort à parier qu'ils soient tout à fait seuls à l'étage, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents après tout. Il s'apprêtait donc à repousser son compagnon pour le lui faire remarquer, mais Sherlock tenait bon. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et caressait ses lèvres des siennes avec une application toute particulière.

Greg pouvait sentir les premières bouffées de désir grimper en lui et décida qu'un peu de risque ne faisait de mal à personne finalement. De toute façon s'arrêter à ce stade était devenu tout bonnement impossible.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, toujours étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps s'épousant à la perfection tandis que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas. Lestrade laissa échapper un gémissement dans leur baiser alors que les mains de son amant s'activaient déjà à déboutonner son pantalon. Sherlock n'avait pas la patience pour première vertu, ce n'était plus à prouver, mais chaque fois l'aîné était tout de même désappointé. Il parvint donc à le repousser, lui adressant néanmoins un regard tendre au passage.

« Hey, du calme, on a tout le temps, non ?

- Oh la barbe ces préliminaires ! C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon.

- Le reste aussi, fit remarquer Greg tout contre sa bouche.

- C'est la partie plaisante, le reste. Quant aux préliminaires… »

Evidemment Sherlock ne perdait jamais son temps en détails qu'il estimait inutiles. Et dans ce domaine, même s'il ne refusait pas à l'occasion un peu de tendresse, il était amateur d'étreintes fougueuses, à l'image de leur première fois, alors justement que le jeune homme était encore vierge à l'époque.

Et finalement le policier ne s'en plaignait pas, dans cette relation il n'y avait aucun chichi, tout était simple. Et malgré tout non dénué de sentiments, même si Holmes s'en défendait au mieux.

Lorsque la main de Sherlock reprit sa place dans son pantalon, Greg ne trouva cette fois rien à y redire. Il en aurait de toute façon été bien incapable, son compagnon ayant également prit voracement possession de sa bouche. Et l'échange, comme affirmé plus tôt, n'avait plus rien de tendre. Les dents du cadet mordillaient ses lèvres tandis que ses phalanges caressaient sans relâche son érection, qui prenait peu à peu toute sa vigueur. Leurs deux corps se frottaient en même temps lascivement l'un contre l'autre.

La main qui le travaillait était foutrement douée et faisait si bien son office que Lestrade craignait ne pas pouvoir tenir le rythme bien longtemps. Il devait agir lui aussi pour garder la tête froide, alors il repoussa le manteau de son amant de façon à le faire tomber de ses épaules, fit subir le même traitement à sa veste de costume puis s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Sherlock grogna, semblant apprécier les mains qui se pressaient déjà sur son torse, l'effleurant délicatement, provoquant de longs frissons sur tout son épiderme. De sa main libre, le cadet guida celle du policier vers sa propre ceinture, l'enjoignant en une invite silencieuse à l'ouvrir au plus vite. Lestrade, dont l'excitation était à son comble, obtempéra rapidement, ses gestes presque brutaux tant ils étaient empressés. Baissant pantalon et caleçon, il libéra du même coup le membre gorgé d'envie. Sa chair était chaude, un délice à toucher, à caresser… Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs attouchements respectifs tout en reprenant leur baiser, laissant échapper quelques gémissements de contentement.

Sherlock avait connu le sexe sur le tard et n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul amant, celui-là même présentement occupé à lui faire tellement de bien. Mais ce manque d'expérience ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des goûts très affirmés. Goûts que Greg avait appris à connaître et maîtrisait désormais parfaitement. Il poussa donc le détective à se retourner, ignorant volontairement le sourire un peu trop satisfait de son homme. Sherlock et sa foutue fierté, à trop y accorder d'intérêt il risquait tout bonnement de s'énerver. Mordillant savamment son cou, il flatta les fesses de son amant avant de revenir brusquement à la réalité.

« Sherlock, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici.

- Poche de mon manteau », articula difficilement le brun.

Ainsi il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour perdre de sa superbe, nota le policier, c'était flatteur. Et terriblement rassurant. Il s'écarta donc de lui pour aller ramasser le vêtement, dans lequel il trouva effectivement un tube du lubrifiant.

« Tu avais tout prévu à ce que je vois, dit-il en revenant se coller au jeune homme.

- Je prévois toujours tout. »

Et allons donc, il suffisait de l'abandonner quelques petites secondes pour qu'il retrouve toute sa prestance. Greg décida de ne plus lui laisser le moindre répit désormais. Débouchant le tube, il s'enduisit généreusement les doigts du liquide froid et ses phalanges allèrent immédiatement titiller l'entrée étroite de l'intimité de son homme. Sherlock frissonna quand un doigt entra en lui et se mit à haleter. Il s'était passé de sexe pendant trente ans sans que cela ne lui manque, désormais pourtant il était bien incapable de s'en priver. Son compagnon était bien trop doué pour cela. Faire l'amour avec lui était meilleur que la meilleure des drogues, bien plus intéressant que la plus fascinante des scènes de crime… Bref il perdait dans ces moments là la tête de la plus efficace des façons. Et nom de dieu c'était sacrément bon !

Il feula lorsque son compagnon se décida à le pénétrer enfin et baissa définitivement le rideau. Désormais, et jusqu'au moment de la jouissance, quoi que Greg aurait même dit un peu plus tard mais de cela lui n'était pas convaincu, il ne penserait plus à rien, se contentant de profiter des talents indéniables de son amant.

Greg n'avait guère besoin d'encouragements pour agir. Profondément enfoui en Sherlock, il amorça un vigoureux mouvement de va-et-vient, savourant chacun des grognements qu'il parvenait à lui arracher en martelant sa prostate. Davantage que tout le plaisir éprouvé, c'était ce contrôle de la situation qui lui plaisait le plus. Avoir ainsi Sherlock à sa merci était terriblement grisant et dans ce domaine le jeune homme semblait en phase avec ses désirs, acceptant le plus souvent le rôle de passif qu'il était loin d'avoir dans les autres aspects de sa vie. Le sexe étant ainsi une parenthèse pour l'un comme pour l'autre, l'idéal pour se vider la tête.

Continuant à aller et venir en lui, ses mains étaient devant Holmes, caressant son torse, son ventre, parfois son érection quoi que sans insister, il s'agissait plus de le titiller, d'exacerber sa peau plutôt que réellement le soulager.

Sherlock de son côté avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, cherchant désespérément à s'accrocher à lui tandis que ses jambes commençaient à trembler dangereusement. Ils ne faisaient que rarement l'amour debout, le cadet au plus fort du plaisir s'abandonnant jusqu'à pratiquement s'effondrer. Généralement Greg n'en faisait alors que les prémices de l'étreinte. Pourtant à cet instant, le désir lui brûlant les reins, sa peau sensible agacée agréablement par les vêtements qu'il portait toujours, il ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de faire encore preuve de raison. Plongeant le visage dans le cou de son amour, il mordit sa peau sans aucune retenue. Ce genre de méthode n'était pas pour déplaire au cadet, qui n'avait jamais été contre un peu de violence au plus fort de l'acte. Ce qu'il confirma cette fois encore en poussant un petit cri de plaisir lorsque les dents se plantèrent davantage dans sa chair. Ce fut ce petit détail bien précis qui eut raison de ses dernières réserves. Son corps désormais totalement en demande, il parvint à lâcher Greg, portant ses doigts à son propre membre avec l'envie dévorante de se caresser férocement jusqu'à jouir enfin.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, Lestrade l'en empêcha en saisissant brusquement son bras. Pas comme ça ! décida-t-il. C'était lui qui contrôlerait tout ! Alors il se retira vivement de ce corps si accueillant, geste qui provoqua un grognement de frustration de la part du plus jeune, qui n'avait définitivement plus les idées claires. Greg balaya néanmoins son objection d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Tourne-toi ! » souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Sherlock obéit, se contorsionnant en même temps pour se débarrasser du pantalon qui entravait toujours ses chevilles. Il se dirigea ensuite en reculant de quelques pas vers le bureau, s'asseyant sur le rebord. Greg eut un petit sourire carnassier en le voyant faire. C'était exactement ce dont il avait justement envie lui-même. Il rejoignit donc son homme et s'installa entre ses jambes ouvertes, qui vinrent spontanément se nouer autour de ses hanches. Portant une main à sa propre érection qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur, il se caressa lentement tout en volant un baiser au jeune homme, puis le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur la table, écartant les dossiers et son portable du même coup.

Sherlock profita de cette nouvelle position pour planter son regard dans le sien et Greg sut qu'il ne le lâcherait plus jusqu'à la fin, comme pour le mettre au défi d'achever le travail. Cela ne gênait pas l'aîné, il n'avait de toute façon jamais failli à son devoir, il avait bien trop d'expérience pour cela et surtout il avait patiemment appris chacun des points sensibles de Sherlock, sachant désormais exactement comment faire monter le plaisir, aussi bien lentement qu'en prenant au contraire tout son temps, selon ses désirs. Bref, dans ces instants-là le jeune homme n'était plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains expertes.

Holmes se disait la même chose, effectivement il se sentait terriblement vulnérable durant ces moments, aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental, mais c'était justement de cette façon que c'était le meilleur. Il soupira de contentement quand son amant reprit possession de son corps, entrant profondément en lui d'un seul mouvement. Désormais le détective n'était plus que sensations, se fichant bien de perdre pieds face à cet homme qu'il dominait pourtant tellement intellectuellement. Mais l'intellect pour l'instant, aussi sexy soit-il selon une certaine femme bien avisée, n'avait plus sa place ici. Son cerveau était au repos au profit plutôt de ses terminaisons nerveuses, cela n'aurait pu être mieux autrement.

Ses doigts s'accrochant désespérément aux rebords de la table, il soutenait bravement le regard de son amant, qui dans cette nouvelle position, le faisait sien de la plus intense des façons, martelant sa prostate à un rythme qui ne cessait de gagner en intensité.

La main de Greg se posa sur sa hampe, il n'en fallut pas davantage au cadet. Fermant vivement les paupières en se mordant la lèvre, il jouit dans un grognement guttural. Perdant toute notion de la réalité, ne subsistait que les entêtants mouvements en lui, si vigoureux que Sherlock avait la délectable sensation qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais. Au prix d'un effort surhumain il parvint à rouvrir les yeux, admirant le visage qui le surplombait. Greg, si beau au quotidien, n'aurait pu l'être plus qu'au moment de l'orgasme. Le brun leva le bras, effleurant la joue moite de ses doigts fins tandis qu'il sentait la semence se répandre en lui.

Reprenant ses esprits, Greg savoura la fraîcheur des phalanges courant sur son visage brûlant. Soulevant les paupières en souriant, il tomba sur les yeux pétillants du jeune homme. Ainsi alangui, Sherlock semblait serein, pire, détendu. Comme il était loin alors le détective hautain et sûr de lui. Mieux que la jouissance, le plaisir, c'était ce détail tout particulier que préférait l'aîné. Sherlock avait beau faire, lutter souvent pour conserver le contrôle, il n'était jamais parvenu à le priver de cela. Et Greg pouvait se vanter être le seul à connaître le véritable Sherlock.

« Cesse de penser ainsi, intervint le logicien en le redressant sur ses coudes. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Greg rit doucement. Habituellement c'était plutôt lui qui disait ce genre de chose. Détail qu'il ne fit judicieusement pas remarquer à voix haute.

Déjà la petite lueur de malice qui ne quittait que rarement les yeux de Sherlock se rallumait. Il n'était jamais très long à reprendre possession de tous ses moyens, malgré tous les efforts de Greg. Se penchant en avant, celui-ci lui vola un dernier baiser avant de s'écarter pour se rhabiller. Après le sexe Sherlock n'était pas pour les marques de tendresse qui se prolongent et si le policier habituellement insistait pour ne pas quitter ses bras immédiatement, ce soir il reconnaissait que ce n'était guère le lieu pour cela, ce qui n'était que partie remise, se jura-t-il.

Un sourire indéfinissable sur les lèvres, Holmes se releva à son tour, ne perdant à aucun moment de sa superbe habituelle malgré sa nudité.

« Bien, je pense avoir fait le bon choix en traversant la moitié de la ville plutôt que me morfondre à Baker Street. Tu me connais, je suis plutôt avare en compliments, mais je dois reconnaître que ça valait le coup. »

Satisfait, Greg hocha la tête. Apparemment il était effectivement bon amant puisqu'il avait régulièrement droit à des remarques de ce genre. C'était bon pour l'égo, surtout venant d'un homme si peu démonstratif.

« Greg, je peux aller t'attendre chez toi ? John est de sortie ce soir et la plupart du temps il ne rentre pas seul, avec tout ce que cela sous-entend. »

L'aîné hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. En effet, plus d'une fois Sherlock avait débarqué chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit parce que gêné par John et sa conquête d'un soir. Les rares fois où lui-même était sur place et témoin du bruit de ces ébats il trouvait cela assez excitant, l'autre homme se contentait pour sa part d'être plus simplement exaspéré.

« Bien sûr que tu peux aller chez moi. Mais je peux venir avec toi…

- Ce n'est plus vraiment nécessaire à présent. »

Le plus jeune avait prononcé cela le plus naturellement du monde, sans se rendre compte de la dureté de ses propos. Habitué, Greg les encaissa bravement, ne cillant même pas. En revanche il fut surpris quand l'autre vint l'embrasser rapidement avant de partir. Ça c'était nouveau.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, remettant en place ce qui avait été dérangé.

« Sherlock ! s'écria-t-il soudain tandis que l'interpellé ouvrait la porte. Rends-moi le dossier que tu viens de prendre !

- Oh je t'en prie, il faut bien que je m'occupe jusqu'à ton retour.

- M'en fiche. Tu laisses ce rapport ici. J'ai une bibliothèque pleine à craquer à la maison, avec un peu de bonne volonté tu y trouveras ton compte j'en suis certain. »

Esquissant un grimace, autant parce qu'il s'était fait prendre que parce qu'il ne parvenait à avoir gain de cause, Holmes lui rapporta donc la chemise, quoi que de bien mauvaise grâce.

« Tous autant que vous êtes vous ne me laissez jamais me divertir, faudra pas vous étonner si je finis par replonger dans la drogue. »

Greg leva les yeux ciel en étouffant un grognement. Il y avait bien longtemps que cette menace ne prenait plus.

« Bonne nuit Sherlock. J'essaierai de rentrer rapidement. »

L'autre homme hocha la tête et quitta enfin la pièce sans un mot.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Greg remarqua que s'il avait bien récupérer son dossier, sa clé USB avait disparu elle. Ainsi cette partie de jambes en l'air n'avait pas été si désintéressée.

« Sherlock ! » grogna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il continuait à se faire avoir comme un bleu à chaque fois décidément.

**THE END.**


End file.
